Since light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of small size, low power consumption, fast response time and long service life, light emitting diodes have been widely used in communication products and consumer electronics in recent years.
In a conventional light source module using light emitting diodes, the light emitting diodes are fixed to a circuit board by surface mounted technology, and leads of the light emitting diodes are electrically connected to the circuit board by soldering tin. However, in the surface mounted technology, a reflow process is needed. The light emitting diodes and the circuit board may be damaged during passing through a reflow oven. As a result, luminous efficiency of the light emitting diodes is reduced or the light emitting diodes are not available, such that production yield of the light source module is reduced. Moreover, when the light emitting diodes are damaged, it is difficult and too time consuming to replace new light emitting diodes.